Someone That Truly Loves Me
by xBookworx
Summary: Puck is attacked by his mom and seeks help from the only person that truly cares and loves him Mr. Schue. No slash.


_*****_ I do **not** own Glee, it belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan _ *****_

 _ **Someone That Truly Loves Me**_

 _ **Noah's POV**_

It had been a normal day for a Lima loser like me, went to school, got slushied, went to glee practice, Finn and I got slushied after getting out of glee, etc. But while Finn and I were cleaning up he aske me if I wanted to hang out with him and some friends that were going to a party at some chick's house, of course, I said yes.

When I was getting ready to go to the party, my mom came up and said:

"Where do you think your going huh?"

"I'm going to a party with Finn and some other friends".

"And when did you ask me if you could go? Who do you think you are huh? You are just a pathetic 16 year old boy, if you keep wasting your life you'll end up like your father. Ha, who am I kidding, you're well on your way to becoming him. A pathetic, trash, Lima LOSER who won't amount to anything"

"First, I don't need your permission to do anything and second, at least I'm not the LOSER who got her ass dumped by her husband and won't get over it"

She slapped me hard across the face. Then she did it again and again and again until I was on the floor. I pushed her off and ran out the door. I called Finn to come pick me up. After he came we went straight to the party. When we arrived I went straight to where the booze was, I wasn't really feeling up for partying after getting beaten by my own mother, so I got as drunk as I could, which wasn't much, I just got a buzz because Finn wanted out early and since he was my ride home, I left with him.

When Finn dropped me off and I entered the house, my mom was sitting in front of the T.V. She then stood up, and I noticed she had a knife in her hands.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about? This is my house too you know"

"I want you out Puckerman!" She yelled.

"Shut up you crazy drunk" I yelled back.

Then she came running towards me, knife in hand. She started hitting me with her free hand and I tried to block. But then she took the knife and dragged it swiftly along my arm and I yelled in shock. I suddenly pushed her away hard. She stumbled back and I took that as my chance to leave. I ran out the door, even though she was yelling after me. Even after I was out of sight I kept running. When I finally stopped I didn't know what to do. My heart was racing, my mind was stunned and my arm was bleeding. I was so scared, so I called the only person I knew I could trust.

 _ **Mr. Schue's POV**_

It was late in the night when my cellphone started buzzing. I wondered who in heavens might be calling me this late on a Friday night. I picked up my phone and answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"M.. Mr...S...Schue"

"Noah? Noah what's wrong?"

*Sniff* "M.. My... m... mom *sniff sniff* sh... e beat m... m... me up and she... she..."

"She what Noah? What did your mom do?" I asked desperately while getting dressed.

"She pulled a knife on me" at this Puck was all out sobbing.

I stopped dead in my tracks and paled over. I started to get really anxious and freaked out.

"Did she cut you with it?"

"Yea, she slit open my forearm" Puck answered between sobs.

"Noah I need you to tell me where you are" I said leveling my voice to appear calm.

After Noah told me where he was I got in my car and started driving. I probably broke half of all the transit and driving laws that exist, but who cares, someone hurt Noah, someone hurt one of my babies. After I found Noah in the middle of the street and after a lot of coaxing from my part Noah finally got into my car. When we got home I quickly set to work on bandaging Pucks arm.

"Did she cut you anywhere else Puck?"

"No, just my arm"

"Ok. Tell me what happened Puck"

Puck began to tell me his story from the beginning, the slushies, the party and finally the knife. Once more he broke down while talking.

*Sniff* "She called me a Lime Loser" *Sniff*

After seeing my little boy break out in tears I brought him into my chest and hugged him hard.

"There, there, everything is ok. Shhh I've got you. Your not a loser Puck you just had a rough life and nobody gets it"

I kept rubbing and soothing my little Noah for like thirty minutes. Puck put his head over my heart and started listening to my heart beat. The sound of my beating heart seemed to calm him down. I carded my fingers through his mohawk and rubbed slow circles on his back, and I began to rock us lightly. He started to fall asleep so I then told him it was time for him to take a shower and then go to bed. But before I could stand up, he whimpered and held on to my shirt like his life depended on it.

"Please don't leave me"

"I will never ever leave you"

I stood up with him, grabbed him by the hand and led him to the bathroom, I helped him undress and showered him myself for he refused to let me leave his sight. After he was cleaned up I dressed him in some of my pajamas and laid him on my bed. I tucked him in and planted a kiss on his head.

"Good night Puck" I said as I turned of the bedside lamp and was leaving to sleep on the couch, but before I could leave he grabbed my hand and pleaded like a child, scared of the monsters under his bed.

"Please daddy, stay with me?" he asks almost on the verge of tears.

"Of course baby boy, I'll stay with you" I said laying on the bed and wrapped the blanket around both of us. Then Noah laid his head on my chest and hugged me tight, burying himself on me. I wrapped my arms around Noah and hugged him to my chest as if my embrace could protect him from the world. Noah then fell asleep. As I watched Noah sleep I thought of how much he has been through in his life, how much he's been hurt. So I promised myself that no one would hurt Noah again, not on my watch! And with one last kiss to his forehead, I sealed my promise and let sleep overtake my body.


End file.
